Child of the Night
by jubulicious
Summary: She is a one of the few unlucky ones, a child of the night, fated to only come out during the night. The darkness is the only thing she knows as comfort , but perhaps, will it bring her more than she's ever dreamt of having? KxL. AU.


Hey guys! Sorry for the long intro, but please just take a look at it so that you won't be confused later on in the story.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed is NOT mine, though I would totally make a third series if it was.

_**Things you should know before you start reading:**_

XP, or Xeroderma pigmentosum is an actual genetic disorder found in only one in every one million people in the world. This is one of the many genetic disorders that scientists and doctors don't fully understand.

Those who suffer from xeroderma pigmentosum are physically incapable of spending time in the sun or even under the deadly glare of fluorescent lights. Their lives are expected to be led indoors and away from even artificial sources of UV light.

**Characters**

_Lacus Clyne_  
20, She lives in ORB. She has XP and cannot go out in the sun or else she will die, she goes out every night to the park 1 block away from her house and then sings her own songs. Her best friend who often visits her is Miriallia.

_Kira Yamato_  
21, He is a very gifted scientist (that finds cures for certain diseases) and dermatologist (doctors who specialize in skin diseases) who lives in PLANTS. He and Athrun are working on a cure for XP.  
_  
Miriallia Haww_  
20, AKA Mir, She loves photography. She's one of the very few outside of Lacus's relatives who know about Lacus's condition. She is dating Dearka.  
_  
Cagalli Yula Athha_  
21, Kira's twin sister, she owns a recording studio (Strike Rouge) and a concert hall (The Akatsuki). Both she and Athrun like each other but both are unaware of the other's feelings. Kira has been trying to get them together since high-school.

_Athrun Zala_  
21, He was Lacus's childhood friend but then they lost contact after he moved to PLANTS where he met Kira and Cagalli. He works with Kira and they own a medical center (hospital+medical experimenting) (the Eternal).

_Dearka Elsman_  
21, He used to live in PLANTS; it's where he befriended Kira and Athrun. Currently, he lives in ORB. He's a bit of a flirt, but even less of one when around Mir.

_Siegel Clyne_  
(OLD, n/a age), He is Lacus's father and is part of ORB's political council.

x0x0x

- Note that Mir is the only one in college out of the mentioned characters above.

- Additional characters will be introduced in later chapters.

- Please remember that this is a work of fiction

- Note the Point Of View so that the narration won't be confusing.

- It is AU and is unrelated to SEED's plot, but it still takes place during the Cosmic Era.

This story was inspired by the Japanese movie _Taiyou no Uta_ (_Midnight Sun_) [2006]. If any of you want to watch it, it's utterly heartbreaking.

* * *

**Child of the Night**  
**Chapter 1**

**Lacus's POV**

When you first opened this, a common question that would have popped up into your mind is: "What the heck is this story about?"

I'll give you a reply, but it might be somewhat terse and elusive. I'm the female protagonist, but mainly, this story is about us.

Hello, my name is Lacus Clyne. Right now, I'm looking through my room's tinted window at the park located just around the corner. I really do wish that I have better things to do at this time of the day, but apparently I don't, well at least not until the sun sets and twilight arrives.

Since I have some time to spare, I'll give you an idea of how I live my life and some information about myself. My father is a member of ORB's supreme council so he's seldom home. But since we're both active and awake during the night, I get to see him daily unless if he is on a business trip.

The park is my usual hangout spot when I leave the manor; actually, it's the only place I go to. Lately, it has become part of my daily routine to stand by the lily pond and sing the songs that I spend my days composing.

Even when I'm out at night, I have to be cautious of UV lights. Any cellular damage inflicted upon my body is irreversible. A severe sunburn can have drastic consequences.

And this is pretty much how I spend my day (which is what you would call night). It's also the only time that I can leave the house. I have a curfew though; it's to be back in the house an hour before the crack of dawn.

What are you thinking?

Well first off, I'm not a vampire or anything like that, although I will die a rather excruciating death if I am exposed to sunlight. Well, the previous statement could have gone under the category of 'anything like that', but you get my point.

You can pretty much say I'm allergic to the massive flaming gas sphere that supports life in the solar system. It's ironic really, because the exact reason why we humans are still living is the same reason why I will lead a curtailed and burdened life.

The only way I can go outside when the sun is out is if I wear this suit that reflects its rays. I don't usually wear it since it looks like what an astronaut in space would wear. And when you wear something like that outside of your house and in front of the public, prepare to be treated as a freak.

I suppose you could compare me to a turtle; one that is always hiding in its shell and only comes out when necessary. However, turtles live much longer than I could ever dream to and possess a luxury that I define as freedom.

Freedom to roam.

Freedom to live.

Freedom to bask under the sun's brilliant glory.

Father also banned me from leaving the house when the sun is up unless if I have his permission, but I never asked why. He thinks it's too dangerous for me since I have little knowledge and experience in the outside world. Before, I even resented going to the hospital for monthly checkups during the day so he had to switch my primary care physician to someone who worked the night shift.

Oh my, I must have forgotten to mention a crucial detail in this story.

I have mild Xeroderma Pigmentosum (XP) which is an illness that I inherited from my deceased mother. As you might have already guessed, Father is trying his hardest to save me or at least extend my lifespan. He said that he couldn't afford to lose me and my mother to the same monster; it would be too much for him to handle.

When I was five, my illness progressed in severity and I stopped going to pre-school. Father hired a private tutor for me so I could be up-to-date on my academic studies. I took literature, math, music, history, art and science. I finished the entire course four years ago when I was 16.

My tutor didn't teach PE, but I was still able to keep my body in good shape miraculously. I learned to keep my body physically fit from the various online yoga, pilates, and contemporary dance classes that I signed up for.

It's really a pity that everything that she taught me would go to waste. That's why I'm not bothering to attend college; if I'm going to die so soon anyways, what's the point in wasting Father's money for me to earn a degree that I would never get to put to use in the working world.

I told him it would be better to use his hard earned money to fund projects that would research XP, find someone who could find the cure, and donate to orphans that had brighter futures. He told me that I was being too selfless, but I don't mind.

There is no known cure right now, but I've heard that scientists have been researching it and experimenting. At this rate of progress, the cure can be discovered from anytime between now and 50 years. Any kind of treatment that I've received has only served to extend my life for a few more days, or maybe just a couple of hours.

I've been praying everyday that the cure will be discovered this year, if not next year. If they discover it too late, I might've already left this world. You see, less than 40% of the people who have XP live past 20. I'm hoping I'll be one of them if I'm not cured yet since I'm already that age and my XP is mild so that raises the percentage to 65%.

Luckily, there haven't been any drastic changes within my body yet.

I really don't want to die so soon. I haven't even found a goal to accomplish in life yet. If I found a genie in a lamp that granted wishes, I'd wish for Mother to be here with me and to lead a normal life like any other 20 year old.

If I didn't have XP, I could live out my life to the fullest, start a family, find a job and do so much more.

Sometimes I wonder why it had to be me to get this illness. The chance that I wouldn't have XP was 75% when Mom was pregnant with me in her womb. And I apparently was really unlucky.

The only positive bit to my condition is that since XP is a genetic disorder, it isn't contagious.

_But still, it really hurts._

Growing up without a mother was hard enough. Growing up knowing that I had about 15 more years left to live didn't make me feel any better. Many of Father's guests comment on how much I look like my late mother and on how I am such a beautiful daughter.

They frequently ask if I have a boyfriend, and guess what?

I have never had one, don't have one, and probably will never get one.

The bitter truth is that I haven't had a proper conversation with a boy around my age since the time I quit pre-school. All of the men who come to our house are either married, divorced or in a relationship so I haven't had the chance to make any male friends.

Although, I still remember my childhood friend, Athrun Zala. He is only one year older than me, but we always hung out together during recess since we didn't have the same teacher.

I sometimes wonder what happened to him.

I left Aegis Preparatory in the middle of the school year and he happened to leave for PLANTS a week before I pulled out of school. I think that's a good thing because he never found out about my illness.

It probably would have broken my young heart to have to tell him everything. And just like that, we lost contact and I never heard from him again.

My closest and probably only friend is Miriallia Haww. Everyone calls her Mir since it's shorter though. Mir is an aspiring photographer. She keeps her camera close by 24/7. At night, it lays on the desk right next to her bed and when she visits, she keeps it in her bag along with an assortment of camera lens, wet wipes and a twelve pack of mint chewing gum to help her concentrate when she needs to.

There's one last thing about me that I wanted to talk about. I love to sing. It's both a talent and a hobby. When I'm by the pond, my voice draws the attention of birds and an occasional squirrel or raccoon.

I hear many compliments from others about my voice regularly; from house guests and our maid, Merna. She always suggests that I should get into the entertainment industry before it's too late.

But like I said, those dreams simple _aren't possible_ for someone like me.

Maybe someday, I'll finally meet my prince charming. I don't know if it'll be during this life or the next or possibly never. If I could just experience a romance that would prove to me that my short life actually held some meaning, I will happily move on from this world.

_This __is our story._

* * *

**PREVIEW:**

_She stopped abruptly and turned around to come face to face with a pair of captivating violet eyes. They were glinting under the moon light. "C-can I h-help y-youu w-withh s-something?" she stuttered out of sheer nervousness._

_He didn't say anything for a moment and then the tips of his lips curved into a small frown. "Well..."_

* * *

__To my dear readers: Please help me out by pointing out any mistakes/errors/inconsistencies from the chapter.

As usual, **reviews** and **favorites** really make my day.

Especially since this is the first chapter, I'd really appreciate some feedback and if you have any questions, shoot away!


End file.
